youjo_senkifandomcom-20200223-history
In omnia paratus
In omnia paratus is the 8th volume of of the Youjo Senki light novel. Full Summary Chapter I: A journalist's memory of The Eastern Front June 1927 Unification Era. The multinational coalition forces of the Federal Army (US Volunteers), Republicans, the Allied Kingdom, and the Federation of Coalition Union surrounded the whole unit of The Empire that protruded at the forefront of the antagonism battlefield. The siege units reached of three divisions, yet The Empire had the most protective defense and elite units stronger than them and could not be broken by simple tactics. The name of the unit was "Rerugen Combat Corps". Chapter II: The night before Andromedā Unification Era late May 1927. General Zettour who was brought to spare time for the conflict between the members of the Imperial Chiefs of Staff seeking peace was impossible due to people’s seeking for continuation and the Empire royal government seeking further victories and battle too. His "leftovers" called the "prosperity" was the East Front. He decided to go to the Eastern front to lead it by himself. Few days later, Lt. Col. Tanya von Degurechaf, who is the real leader of "Rerugen Combat Units" (although Rerugen told her that all the credits will taken by himself) under the direct control of the General Staff Headquarters, was called to return to Eastern Front HQ. She was shocked and stunned by Gen. Zettour appearance in the Eastern Front Headquarters. She felt nervous when he realized the "Battle Team" concept and want to lead it. The invasion strategy "Andromeda" that came from her thesis was imitated by the Empire. It stated, A-Team front, which carries out concentration of troops to the southern Entente Alliance, and the B-Team front, which is responsible for its side defense. General Zettour was appointed as the leisure occupant of decorations without the authority of the B front because he was not the kind of person who will proceed for free without falling behind. In short, he has a trump card (wild card) "Rerugen Combat Team" here and will use it for another plan. General Zettour commanded and ordered Tanya to act as the "bait" to lure an enemy to in a place where their long defense line was near. Moreover, it was like an extremely "poison bait" in her case. Additionally, she needed all of the enemy units to gather in that place. Tanya accepted it even though they did not have much time with only them to act as a decoy, she decided that if they did this they can possibly motivate and raise the morale of the B front from the Eastern Staff Headquarters. Chapter III: Andromedā Unification Era June, 1927. The Soldim 528 position of the Empire, which became known as the strong defense strategy by the historians, was surrounded by the Entente Alliance (Allied Kingdom, Federation and Republic) forces which approximates of 4-5 divisions (500,000 soldiers and above). Although the "Rerugen Combat Unit" with only plenty of food and ammunition that she requested, she was still struggled against the continuous battle in the field and occasionally being force herself by the General Staff to attack at night. Due to some circumtances, it began to be gradually irritated by her. They were pushed back by the air force of the enemy who was assisted by the United States of Arkansas, and by the astonishingly advanced aerodynamic units of that nation. Tanya considered that the Rus Union released the mages before the Communist Party inauguration from the Raggeri (concentration camp). On the other hand, General Rudersdorf leader of the Imperial Chief of Staff (General Staff) was now busy due to the absence of General Zettour his close and best friend. In the Eastern Front HQ, General Zettour concluded in his plans if they want to win they need to turn the whole table against the enemy’s rage by one person. Chapter IV: Encounter and Engage Attitudes of the Federal Army (US Volunteers) made the place as intentional isolated battlefield. For the Federal Army, which is superior to the quantity, the "Rerugen Combat Units” who posted at the base of the railway network base Soldim 528 knew they were struggled. The General of the place discussed to his staff that he was planning to create a siege to weaken the enemy. Thus, they could capture the place to cut off the Empire’s supply route. In the state without any supply, Tanya realized the plan due to continuous fighting of those enemies . She just stated in her mind if they had no supplies then they just gonna picked up the weapons and ammunitions from enemy's corpses nearby. General Zettour commander of the Eastern Front decided to take his own action. He requested to dispatch a reserve army nominated for the rescue of a friendly troops. Tanya read the intention of General Zettour from the short message and prepared for counterattack. Chapter V: Pocket General Zettour who stood at the forefront of himself to survey the Imperial Army division and to supervise one after another. He noticed that the battle situation had been getting worse for the Federal Army, which outnumbered them and even though they were using some new model battle tanks. He never thought their plan works. Meanwhile, Tanya secretly escaped from Soldim 528 position led by two mage company unit. She said that she will try to penetrate the back of the Federal Army towards the interception of the rescue unit. However, the Entente Alliance military commander sensed her escape due to fact they always monitored her movements. They knew that she was the person who is leading the place and the only person had the most powerful amount of mana in the field. If an intimidating magical response disappeared from the position of Soldim 528, it would triggered for them the opportunity to use a full-scale attack. However there was one problem for that, he knew 2nd Lieutenant Mary Sioux will try to follow the "Devil of the Rhine" with a single stroke and not to follow their orders. So he decided to go on the flow to defeat first the very ace of the Empire. When they announced to the units nearby for the Soldim 528 captured strategy was postponed, the Entente forces and Federal Army pursued Tanya's 203rd Mage Battalion. Likewise, 2nd Lt. Mary Sioux immediately ran off to chase her arch-nemesis. 2nd Lt. Mary Sioux used her Gospel/Prayer Magic to get near to Tanya. Tanya used immediately her deadly Artillery spell. However, it was repelled by her magical defense because of her orb stronger than her“Type-95 Elinium Orb”. Tanya decided to fight her by herself and made her units intercept the other units coming to them. A fierce battle commenced in the sky. Tanya’s unit were outnumbered but well-trained while the combination of Federal Army and Entente Alliance were still no match for them. There was no debris left, the circumference of Tanya, who swayed up the scoop and realized that being watch by General Zettour in the HQ made her do her duty to prevent being thought useless mere resources. She decided to take the fight seriously even though she knew Mary Sioux was still a kid. She finally used her Gospel/Prayer Magic resulting for Being X to smile when he finally feel the faith of Tanya. (Just imagined a girl begging for help with a floppy eyes) The battle and chase ended when Tanya defeated Mary Sioux. The units chasing them decided to retreat the battlefield. Tanya’s unit made the Empire raise their morale and motivate the citizen that they can still win. They were able to rescue the units and brought them back safely. Chapter VI: Hans von Zettour Tanya was called again in the Eastern HQ by General Zettour. She thought that counted casualties she made will give her a chance to take a day off. However, they discussed about the future of the Empire. General Zettour asked himself, “was it a victory of the Imperial Army whether the fight of Eastern Front by using the Soldim 528 position was a good battle plan?” Although they won in Eastern side, the Western front (A-Team) were currently defeated in some reason maybe because it was lacked of leadership of General Zettour. With The Empire condition in both cases, there was no other way. Hence, he revealed to her that he has the same perspective as Tanya in this respect which made Tanya confused. But as a soldier, moving politics directly went to the point for them to move fast. Zettour’s expertism on "military government" invited Tanya von Degurechaff, the commander of the actual battlefield, to become an ‘accomplice’for his next plan which made Tanya realized that her day off will not come true. An another problem had been occured in the process for her. The next battlefield is "Home country". Volume Illustration Vol8 color1.png Vol8 Color2.png Vol8 illustration1.png Vol8 illustration2.png Vol8 illustration3.png Vol8 illustration4.png Vol8 illustration5.png Vol8 illustration6.png Category:Light Novels